Magnetic
by tokitalks
Summary: She can't help but go to him. Fem!JapanXGreece


(´･_･`)

Japan was stressed out. She needed some time to relax.

So she went to Greece to hang out with him. The ride was boring and, because she was anxious to visit with Greece, it seemed to take forever.

The plane arrived not a second late.

Kiku rushed to receive her luggage and proceeded to Heracles's home.

After several knocks, Kiku suspected either he was asleep or not home. As she turned around, the door opened.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kiku turned around quickly, a blush painting her cheeks as she met the Greek's chocolate eyes.

"Ahh...I just…Ahh..."

Heracles smirked a knowing smirk and grabbed her arm, pulling her in as well as pulling the door closed.

Their lips met in a feverish kiss; one wanting a way to relieve his beloved's stress; the other suddenly realizing she wanted something besides a quick fuck.

"Heracles…" Kiku moaned as he bit her lip, tugging on it slightly. He chuckled.

"W-what?" she arched as he fondled a small breast, bringing the nipple to attention.

"Nothing..." he murmured as his lips and teeth moved down to the small Asian's neck. "I'm just thinking about the last time you stayed with me." Kiku's breath hitched.

"Why are you thinking about something besides what is going on right now?" She tugged at his hair; a signal to up things a little bit.

He laughed and pushed her onto his bed, shoving a knee in between Kiku's thighs.

"Ahh!" she slapped both hands over her mouth.

"Why cover up the beautiful sounds that I cause?" he tugged at her hands. When she didn't comply, he pulled her hands up and pinned her arms over her head with one hand.

"So fragile...the things I could do...do to this fragile body."

Japan stifled a moan at the erotic thoughts popping up in her head.

"Remember last time? Your first time experiencing it? Experiencing what sex with me could be like?" he cupped Kiku's chin, moving her face so he could look into her eyes; so he could make her remember the things he did to her body.

_Her fragile body. _

"Tell me. Tell me what you want."

Kiku gasped. "That's very embarrassing!"

Heracles released her chin and slid his hand under her thin tank top; he cupped a breast.

"Tell me, Kiku." He purred into her ear, nipping it.

"Anata..."

"Hmm? You know I can't understand this language very well." Kiku bit her lip as he tweaked the rosy bud and increased his grip on her wrists.

"YouYouYou!" She yelled and ground her hips into his. He groaned and removed her top.

"No bra." He stated, rather happily.

Her hands dug into his silky hair, grasping for something more. Their lips locked and his tongue explored her mouth.

_Her sweet mouth. _

Desperate for more, she shoved her short downwards. "Hera!"

He smiled, ignoring her pleas, and moved to taste her breasts.

Kiku clawed at his shoulders, and he groaned at the feeling of her nails digging into the tanned skin.

He murmured as he kissed her gently. His fingers slipped in between her folds, causing her to jerk and elicit a moan.

"You body…"

The fingers were removed and Kiku felt a thick member press against the heat.

"Onegai..." She moaned, eyes rolling back slightly as he began to push forward past the entrance.

He groaned as his cock was engulfed by silken walls with the most incredible heat and moisture he knew of.

"No words to explain it." He struggled to get the words out, kissed Japan heatedly, and began to gently thrust into her. He loved those noises coming from her sweet mouth. The sweet little mewls. Speed increased as she hooked her legs around his waist and pushed up to meet his thrusts.

The peak was close.

_So close._

Then, she screamed his name and arched completely off the bed, panting and riding out her orgasm. Feeling her walls clamp onto him, he released falling next to her, and was blinded momentarily by the pleasure he felt.

_Words. _

He heard someone panting his name.

_Over and over again. _

"Hera. Hera. Hera."

He smiled, looking at the fragile body lying next to him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Kiku?"

She turned her head towards his, opened her eyes, and…

_She smiled. _

"I love you."


End file.
